


crying tears of gold like lemonade

by orphan_account



Series: we're on a quick, sick rampage [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bitty Rape, Bitty Torture, Bitty abuse, Human on Bittybones Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cap’s been behaving badly with Brassy. Momma’s called in some reinforcements to teach him an important lesson about what it means when someone says “No.”Completed as part of an art trade; Brassberry, YanCap, and Yanderetale belong to ammazolie.





	crying tears of gold like lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a non-reader-insert bittybones story, which is weird... Please let me know if you like this kind of thing or would rather see less of it in the future.
> 
> Cap is canonically a rapist and sexually assaults the Brassberry character repeatedly. The person I did the trade with wanted him to get some of his own medicine.

“You two have fun now!” Momma sang, opening the front door and adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

“Oh, we will! Drive safe!” the human holding Cap answered.

Cap was confused and more than a little frightened. Momma was going “out,” taking only Brassy with her. Cap couldn’t SEE Brassy, since he appeared to have hidden himself under Momma’s hair, but Momma had never taken just one of them somewhere before! He and Brassy belonged together! This wasn’t right!

Cap was being left at home, in the care of a man who he’d been informed was “Mister Dave.” Cap had never met Mister Dave before, but he was ordinary-looking, spoke softly, and Momma seemed to know him well. Even so, something about him smelled… off.

Mister Dave held Cap loosely in the hand he was using to wave off Momma and Brassy, and Cap watched as his vision of his family went side to side as they walked out of the front door. For some reason, a nervous shiver twisted down his spine when the door closed. Mister Dave checked that the door was locked, and then turned to walk into the family room. “Well, Cap, what am I going to do with you?”

Ah, he was going to let Cap pick the activity? How fun! Maybe this new person wasn’t so bad after all. “Well, I like coloring and playing Pretend and My Little Pony and Disney movies and—"

“Whoa, whoa!” Mister Dave answered, laughing a little. “How about we put on some of the pony show and have a little snack, and we’ll go from there?”

“Okay!” Cap responded, since breakfast had been a while ago and he was feeling a little hungry. Mister Dave placed him in the middle of the right couch cushion, the best spot to see the TV, and pulled up the Netflix. Cap quickly became enraptured with an episode of Friendship is Magic, and didn’t even notice the human get up until he heard Mister Dave’s footsteps going toward the kitchen, followed by a muted, “How does peanut butter and jelly sound for your snack?”

“Good, but cut the crusts off, please!” Cap called back, not really paying attention. When Mister Dave came back with the food, cut into quarters for Cap’s small hands, and crustless as per his request, Cap absentmindedly chowed down. The sandwich tasted a bit funny, but maybe that was because it wasn’t made with love, like Mommy’s sandwiches always were. It was sort of gritty, too, like there was sand in the peanut butter, but Cap was hungry enough not to care. He finished the whole thing anyway, and turned his full attention back to the show— Rainbow Dash was on, and she was his favorite! Cap started to think that maybe this would be okay, if he could just watch TV until Momma and Brassy returned.

By the time the My Little Pony episode ended and the next one began, Cap had started to feel awfully strange. His vision was sort of blurry, and even turning his head seemed like moving a heavy bag of sand. He decided he should probably tell his “bittysitter” what was going on, and try to get some help. “Um… Mister Dave? I don’t feel so good,” Cap said, noting that his words came out a little slurred.

“Oh, I guess it’s starting to kick in,” the human answered, adjusting his glasses and turning off the TV with the remote.

Cap didn’t understand why the human had a smile on his face, when the bitty he was supposed to be watching was ill. “K-kick in? What does that mean?”

Mister Dave set the remote down on the coffee table, and turned his full attention to Cap. “Your Momma asked me to come here for a very special reason. You see, I have certain… preferences, and as it turns out, you need to be punished.”

Punished? For what? Cap couldn’t remember doing anything wrong, but he couldn’t remember a whole lot, right now.

“Do you know where your momma is taking Brassy right now?” Mister Dave asked, but answered his own question. “To the veterinarian, to make sure you haven’t permanently damaged him! That’s right, he finally told her what you did to him… what you’ve been doing to him since he came to live here.”

Cap’s head was reeling, as much from the implication that something was wrong with Brassy as from the strange feeling he’d been experiencing since he ate the sandwich. “What- what’s wrong with Brassy? I didn’t do anything to him!”

“She said you weren’t very smart…” Mister Dave gave Cap a severe look, shaking his head sadly. “You’ve been raping him almost every day, and he’s been too scared of you to even ask for help until the bleeding didn’t stop!”

But… he and Brassy were in love! They were happy together, and Brassy loved it when Cap gave him his special hug! Cap knew that was true, because Brassy always moaned and came a lot, even if he asked Cap to “stop! Stop it! No!” in the beginning, even if Cap had to hold him down through the entire act. “That’s not true!” Cap wailed, tears starting to run down his stickered cheeks. “I love Brassy! I’d never hurt him!”

“Uh-huh,” Mister Dave answered. “That’s why you just kept on going, even though he cried and begged. Now I know why she asked me here. The drugs I put in your sandwich should keep you from moving too much, but don’t worry. You’ll be able to feel everything that we’re about to do together.”

“D-do… together?” Cap’s eyes began watering, fear and anxiety overwhelming him. “I don’t want to play this game, I don’t feel good! I’m going to go to bed now,” he stated, but realized when he tried to move forward that his limbs were unresponsive, as though he was swimming in pudding.

“You won’t be going anywhere,” Mister Dave explained, a strange glint in his eyes. “Tell you what—I’ll give you a choice for your punishment. You can get a spanking, or—”

“I don’t want a spanking!” Cap shouted, dizzy and irritated. “You’re a stupid, stinky human, and I’m gonna tell Momma on you!” He (slowly) flailed his limbs in protest, but this didn’t dissuade said human from laughing.

“Tell her whatever you like—she asked me to come here,” the human said when he’d finished chuckling. “She was so disgusted at what you’ve been doing to your brother that she decided I was the only person who could set you straight! I can only imagine how much she hates you,” Mister Dave continued. “Ah, well, since you don’t want a spanking, I guess we’ll go with the other punishment option. Today, you’re going to learn what it feels like when someone sticks their cock inside you when you don’t want them to.” The human lifted Cap up with one large hand, plucking off first the bitty’s warm sweater, and then his sweatpants. Cap felt vulnerable, and cold, and horribly exposed, his penis flaccid and limp against his belly. He tried to unsummon his ecto-body, but knew it was futile— it was fully formed and there to stay, for at least a couple more days, and wouldn’t dissipate no matter how hard he willed it. The human tilted Cap upright, and then unfastened his own pants and brought Cap closer to his body. The bitty whimpered, but couldn’t even shake with terror as he so desperately wanted to with the drugs in his system.

Cap felt something hot, and weirdly damp, and impossibly big against his— down there, and felt hot, wet tears streaming down his face. “Please, please, I only love Brassy, don’t put it in! It’s too big! Momma will be angry at you! You- you’ll hurt me,” Cap finished lamely, only now beginning to understand that… hurting him might sort of be the point.

“Your Momma is the one that asked me to do this, remember? As for hurting you… I certainly hope I will,” Mister Dave replied, and began pushing his cock inside Cap’s ass.

Cap’s vision went white with pain— his hole was impossibly stretched, and he felt like he was being torn in two. Surely he would die, there was no way his body could accommodate this… but when the human started to thrust, holding Cap around the middle like a living masturbation sleeve, Cap realized he had taken the whole thing in and was still alive. He couldn’t struggle, the effects of the drug making every movement like walking through thick syrup, his arms pinned to his sides by the human’s hand. He couldn’t breathe, because every small inhale was pushed right back out with the shove of the human’s cock; couldn’t shout, because his soul was flattened against his rib cage so hard it was pain beyond pain.

All Cap could do was cry, and feel his insides burn and burn and burn as he was turned into an unwilling fucktoy. He felt like throwing up, felt like he must be bleeding to death, felt like his entire body cavity was made hollow and squished apart to fit the massive intrusion inside him. Cap was so lost in the pain, so confused and terrified for his life, that he almost missed Mister Dave speaking, punching out the words “Do— you— understand— now?”

The thrusting paused, the pain receding enough to allow Cap to speak. “I don’t— why are you—Please s-stop it!”

“Ah, I guess not,” Mister Dave said, cutting off Cap’s drug-hindered babbling. “Too bad, but it’s more fun for me that way.” He resumed fucking Cap’s body up and down on his cock, squeezing his hand tighter around Cap’s ribs and belly, moving faster and faster. Cap barely had time to let out a pitiful scream of “No!” before the torture began again. He felt his ribs crack, felt his pelvis bruise from the inside, felt his teeth pierce his tongue and felt the blood dripping down his exposed body. Nothing could hurt this much, Cap was convinced, not without killing him.

The human seemed to piston into Cap forever, grunting and thrusting up constantly harder. At one point, just for fun, Mister Dave spun Cap all the way around on his cock, as though trying to drill through his clavicle and fuck right through the bitty’s body. The pain never dulled, never lessened; it wasn’t a pain you could get used to, just wave after wave of agony that went on and on. “This is what you did to Brassy,” Mister Dave reminded him between harsh shoves, “and you told me you loved him!”

Finally, the human moaned and thrust harder than ever before, yanking the bitty down so Cap could almost feel the head of his cock in the back of his throat. Cap felt something else trying to take up real estate in his already-stuffed body cavity, something wet and thick and hot. Coughing, Cap spit up gobs of white liquid, saw it drip down from inside him, felt it run down his face from his eye sockets and smear over his stickers. Maybe he’d die now, Cap thought distantly, maybe the suffering was finally over. Mister Dave withdrew his cock from inside Cap none-too-carefully, leaving behind an impossibly gaping hole that seemed to go all the way through the bitty, ecto-flesh trying and failing to reform.

“Seems you can dish it out, but you can’t take it,” Mister Dave said, tossing Cap onto the floor with no concern for how he landed, face down and ruined asshole exposed to the air. “Maybe think about that the next time you decide to stick your prick into someone who says no. If you didn’t learn your lesson this time, I might have to come back and play with you again.”

From his place on the rug, Cap distantly heard the front door open, and then shut. The formerly-warm cum dripping from his every orifice began to cool, and then to dry. Cap didn’t move, though, frozen with fear at the human’s parting words.  _Play with you again._

_Again. Again. Again._

_I might have to come back and play with you again._

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... that's that? I hope you enjoyed reading, and every comment means the world to me!


End file.
